Dana Barron
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1980–present | children = 1 }} Dana Barron (born April 22, 1966) is an American actress who is best known for her role as the original Audrey Griswold in the 1983 film National Lampoon's Vacation which she reprised in 2003's National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure for NBC television. Early life Barron was born in New York City, New York. Her mother, Joyce McCord, is a stage actress."Dana Barron Biography (1968-)". Film Reference. Retrieved July 14, 2013. Her father, Robert Weeks Barron, was a director of commercials and a Congregationalist church pastor; Robert founded The Weist-Barron School of Television, the first commercial and soap opera acting for television school in the world."Celebrity Parents Exclusive: Dana Barron". Celebrity Parents Magazine. Retrieved July 14, 2013.http://www.backstage.com/news/obituaries_29/ Barron has a sister named Allison. She is a fifth generation entertainer. Her grandfather was an opera singer, and her mother moved from Alabama to become an actress. Career Barron's sister, Allison, had been doing TV commercials at a young age, and Barron told her father that she wished to do the same. She began acting at age 10, doing TV commercials as well. By age 11, she was appearing with Christine Baranski in Hide and Seek on Broadway. Her first film was the horror film He Knows You're Alone, with Tom Hanks, which was also Hanks' first film. In 1983, Barron starred in the Chevy Chase comedy National Lampoon's Vacation, originating the role of Audrey Griswold. The film became a classic, and Barron would reprise the role 20 years later in the NBC TV movie spinoff, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure. Barron received a Daytime Emmy Award in 1989 for her appearance in the CBS after-school special No Means No.Sharbutt, Jay (June 30, 1989). "NBC's 'Santa Barbara' Is Top Daytime Emmy Winner". Los Angeles Times. Barron appeared on the soap opera One Life to Live from 1984 to 1985 as Michelle Boudin. She starred in the 1998 The Magnificent Seven as Casey. She had a recurring role as Nikki Witt on the Fox series Beverly Hills, 90210, during which she was able to make her character's clothes and modify her lines. The role won her the Youth in Film Award for as best recurring actress. In 1992, she starred with JoBeth Williams and Chris Burke in the NBC movie Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted. Barron has made guest appearances on TV shows including The Equalizer, In the Heat of the Night, Murder, She Wrote, and Babylon 5 as a telepath named Lauren Ashley in the Season 5 episode "The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father". Personal life Barron was in a long term relationship with writer/director/producer Michael Vickerman. They have a son, Taylor. Filmography Feature films Television References External links * * Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:People from Manhattan Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses